custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:1999bug/Archive 2
Don't show archives= |-| Show archive 1= Please leave your messages with four tides like this ~~~~ or ~~~''' '' ---- ''Welcome to my talk page! --''User:1999bug [[User:1999bug|'βʮɠ']] '"The Maniac" ---- Did you archive it? Talk 01:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) New talk, eh? :) I think I'll have to do that, and you've been on longer than me. :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 01:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Bug, if LBVG works out, do you want me to try to make a Video game for the Time saga? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 02:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) How bout just for TUP and WOTI? :P Imagine the epic battle in WOTI. And the fight against the Identities. And you are normally either Sharian or Chayne, but you can have cheats to unlock others. In the tutorial it shows the directions and you get to fight a corrupted Kinoka. Wouldn't that be awesome!? :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 02:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! BTW, do you wanna make a logo for the Time saga? P.S.-You should see my userpage now. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 02:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I know, it is very short, but as I have said before, I like them to be cliffhangers: M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 02:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I know, I know. Who do you think the Masters are? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 02:43, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Nope, not the Identities. And BTW, I meant for the Time Saga. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 14:26, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes and no. There is the head "master" and his minion "masters". They use this name to cover up who they really are. You will never know. >:) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 14:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) No. :P They're part of the Spherus Magna Police. :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 14:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Oooh. Aaaah. BTW, I actually was thinking maybe the logo could be a picture of Sharian and a picture of Chayne with a wide crack in the middle, and in the crack it said "The Time Saga". I would want to use this pic for Sharian: I would take another pic of chayne, one that is darker. What do you think of that idea? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 14:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, how exactly does the website work? I uploaded a pic, but ti won't load. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 15:35, June 10, 2011 (UTC) It messed up my page. Talk 15:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Could you get a pic of Sharian's head sideways to the right and make it have a black bkgnd and I'll get a pic of Chayne's head to the left with a black bkgnd and we'll have it like the WOTI logo. How bout that? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 15:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) How be this? BTW, happy 1,000th edit. :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Actuall, I had was making that logo when you put up the one with Sharians mask. So I had made that logo before I saw the one for WOTI you put up. :) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I give you credit for the Happening Now tool. Talk 16:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) So, which do you want to use? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Go to YouTube and search "The Duck Song". It's really funny. Talk 16:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) That's the site I used to make that one logo. :D Here is a picture: If we put a border around it and erase the area around Chayne's head and add words, it might be good. :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) See: The Story of My Death Don't let Slice know. >:{ M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Read what I posted on the Comeback fail post. Talk 17:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Is this the next big thing? A Free-To-Play MMORPG for BIONICLE? See Here! Talk 21:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I won two, why thank you! :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 22:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) It won't work with my transfer to Mythrun's page. Talk 23:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC) No, but look at my page. Talk 00:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes... Talk 00:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) How do you do that? the template thing, where it shows all of your pages, like your talk, etc.? :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 00:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Bug, could you take the tabs off my user page. For some reason, since I put them on, I haven't been able to access it. :( M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 13:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcAqb_Uvnjg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wn311EXPA38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09d1XlBlRj8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3j5ht8IClTI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Azli8J7-Xb4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF31rSw8DZ0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8MUR93052I http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Cg5nWn898M Talk 15:44, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I can make you an image of a matoran and all you gotta do is tell me what element and mask you want. Talk 19:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|IT'S MINE! :D:D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll get to it sometime. Talk 19:43, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go. Talk 19:52, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you like my new sig?[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) How do you like my sig now?[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Also short, but I guess this can make up for Ch.9, since they are right after each other. I was gonna redesign the background anyways. But I will go with FireBrick.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) 13:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) FINAL=[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) lol.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) See how much that is worth. :P [[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) [[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) EPIC GHOST FACE! [[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Ever seen the Shoop Da Whoop pokemon card?[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC)